


One Mistake

by TeslaAbove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Philza, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Smut, but Techno is not an Alpha, no beta we just die like Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaAbove/pseuds/TeslaAbove
Summary: “I also don’t want you to feel responsible about any of these. You are just doing me a favor. I...” Phil sucked in a deep breath, shutting his eyes and biting his lips to squeeze out the words that will crush his pride.“I’m an omega, Techno, and I’m in heat.”Crimson eyes opened wide, but didn’t let his hand go.“I need you to fuck me.”
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 497





	One Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> · Read all the warnings in the tags yall. Yell at me if you think there should be other warnings. Be civil.  
> · Set in Antartica Era. For the age to kinda make sense Techno is 18, Phil is 34, Wilbur being Phil's biological son is 16, so there is an age gap.  
> · Some weird AU setting, Phil's race has the abo dynamic and he is an omega. Techno's race is not a part of the dynamic, but when they are blood thirsty they can release venom through their bites that paralyzes prey but will trigger heat instead with races that have abo dynamic. The idea came from a group chat so it's weird lol.  
> · Sam mentioned here is not Awesamdude, but a reference to Samsung fridge. Yep.

The situation was worse than he thought.

Weeks-long storms in the middle of the polar night kept even the greediest merchants away from their harbor. Fortunately, Techno the hoarder saved up supplies that could last them years, so they don't need to worry about food. Even though Phil missed cooking with fresh ingredients more than anything, their little underground farm was able to satisfy him temporarily.

On the other hand, Techno didn't have it so easy.

Just like many aggressive hybrids, Phil always know that his young boss has a need for fresh blood. This may sounds immoral, but Phil knows it's nothing more than a physical need, so everytime when they import supplies he will order some fresh animal blood without Techno ever has to ask, and some synthetic blood as emergency stash.

Their partnership had been ideal so far. Techno was happy to have a partner who won't judge his bloodthirst, while Phil rather have a leader who doesn't suppress their nature all the time pretending to be human.

Until the storm came.

Fresh animal blood went out first, which was not surprising at all. The continuous snowing crushed one of their storage units, Techno's emergency synthetic blood stash included. He tried to find any surviving blood bags among the snow but if not for Phil realizing something was wrong and went searching, the empire's young leader won't be found until after the polar night. Phil had suggested flying to the nearest trading bay and purchasing but Techno, traumatized from being buried six feet deep, strongly opposed.

"I won't die from not drinking blood, Phil. I just need to hang on until the storm passes." His young leader said with blood shot eyes, biting his fingers anxiously.

Therefore, as a good subordinate who cared about his leader and an older adult who cared about his younger companion, Phil gave up his arm. He was confident about his physical health, and minor blood loss only needs some good rest to heal. When Techno kept asking if he was sure, he just nicked his wrist with a knife, and watched in satisfaction that the young man's pupils enlarged instantly.

He carefully took over Phil's wrist like that was some invaluable treasure, and faithfully licked the beads of blood away. Phil can feel the tips of his ears start to heat up from watching Techno's pink tongue swiping across his wound, despising himself for even having the dirty thoughts in the first place.

_What are you even thinking, Philza? Are you so deprived that you are having thoughts about your boss that's just over half your age? He's barely any older than Wilbur._

Phil should have been alarmed when the sting from Techno's canine turned an almost comfortable tingling, but his messy trains of thought distracted him from noticing the change in his body. Techno drank several gulps greedily but stopped sucking after that, only letting the blood flow naturally. After the bleeding stopped he licked away the blood on his teeth, dragging Phil by the other hand towards the infirmary. Observing his renewed rosy cheeks and calmed expression, Phil gave his pink hair a playful rub and allowed the young man to wrap his wrist into a Christmas present, categorizing the strange heat from the depth of his body into stress and healing reaction.

Phil dragged the duvet up to cover his head, wrapping himself further into a cocoon, and tried his hardest to ignore another gush of slicking soaking his underwear. He curled his legs together, trying to solve some of the need by friction. From experience, he knew this was not going to solve the problem, and covering his head only made him hotter.

He ripped the duvet open, breath in the cold air in frustration.

Phil knew his race was different from human and other hybrids in their biological structure, but he never paid much mind to it. His second gender never stopped him from pursuing the life he wanted, and Sam...Sam always supported him. They were both young when he met Sam. a stable long-term mate prevented Phil to ever be bothered with the heat. After Sam passed away, he was too busy tending to Wilbur to notice, but the mark Sam left and the consumption of meds controlled most of the heat's effect on him. Nowadays, heat only means that he gets somewhat weaker for a few days every two months or so.

Even at the weakest, Phil can still drop kick anyone dared to offend him.

He thought about even less after started working with Techno. Their combined force and resources made the Antarctic Alliance a force that no one will underestimate. His biological features weren't well-known to start with, and his title as the Angel of Death made people want to think twice before ever daring to intrude.

And yet, now hiding in the bedroom in the depth of the Antarctic Stronghold, gasping like a dying fish, biting his pillow and trying to satisfy himself with his fingers, Phil felt like he was the young boy who just got his first heat again. He put off the fireplace but the cold temperature did nothing to help the heat inside of him. Agitated body was screaming for invasion and conquest. Hungry loaca that hadn't been used for years wanted to be filled to the brim again. The only thing that kept Phil's sanity at the moment was Techno's pacing footstep outside his door.

It's not like he hadn't fantasized about it.

When they first met, his young leader was barely a teen. Yet, when he raised his bloody weapon high in the arena and put on the crown of laurels, Phil felt his blood pumping with it. That wasn't from sexual desire or romantic feelings but simply a natural yearning for the strongest.Their partnership seemed to be the most natural thing possible, walking through countless battlefields and getting countless victories, gaining so much glory that Phil got tired of recording sometimes. He had worried that the young man who grew too fast will eventually ditch him on his way to a bigger world, but Techno put a badly-drawn world map on the wall and turned around, crimson eyes full of confidence,

He extended his hand to him and said Phil, let's conquer the world together.

Phil held his hand and said yes, together. In his heart he said I can give him everything, as long as he wants it.

His sudden exit must have confused Techno. After finally realizing where the strange feeling originated, Phil gave a lousy excuse and escaped to his room. He closed the door but didn't lock it, knowing that Techno won't enter without his permission.

Or maybe he wanted him to enter without permission.

But Techno was only pacing outside. Phil can almost imagine he raised his hand several times only to drop them again. The image made him almost laugh if not for Techno's suddenly speaking.

“Phil? Are you, are you okay?”

The familiar low voice made him shudder. The fingers accidentally got in deeper than he's comfortable with and forced a strangled moan out of his throat. Techno obviously picked up on that as he started knocking, a rare sense of anxiety in his monotone voice.

"Phil! Are you hur...oh what am I saying of course you are hurt. Is the wound hurting? I knew I should've sanitized it one more time. Phil? Can you tell me how is it? We have enough medicine. You don't need to save on that.

His flimsy pine door almost got knocked off of its frame. Techno had took his privacy into consideration, otherwise his great leader would undoubtedly dismantled it already. Phil can feel what was left of his sanity decrease with every knock. He was determined to extract the fingers so he won't make any more suspicions noise but can also felt the hole longingly clenching around its only comfort now.

_Fuck_ , he screamed silently into the pillow, trying to play dead with the duvet over his head.

Techno didn't get fooled by his plan to play dead. He was knocking faster and faster, voice more and more urgent. With a final bump, the knocking stopped. Phil can hear him clearly now.

"Please, Phil, let me know you are okay." The voice on the other side of the door was shaking, with sniffles in between. "If you don't want me to come in, that's fine, but please tell me what happened to you."

_Fuck_ , Phil cursed again. Techno may not realize it but the damn kid was always so good with his words. He glared at the pitch black roof for a moment and got angry at his own unpreparedness, feeling the lubricative slick continued to make his thighs all wet and sticky, and hearing Techno trying to cover up the hiccups and uneven breathing outside the door. _Fine_ , Phil signed, ripping open the duvet again and gave himself goosebumps from the cold air. He's willing to give away his life and pride and freedom for him so _fine_ , there's nothing else he can't give.

"Techno?" He whispered, knowing Techno must have his ears peeled for him ,too.

"You can come in, but don't turn on the light."

He heard Techno ripped the door open almost instantly. With the hallway light he could also make out how the young tripped over the clothes Phil shed earlier and almost face planted. Phil actually laughed out loud this time, laughing at the ridiculous situation.

Carefully touching his bare shoulder, Techno’s cooler temperature made Phil uncontrollably let out a shuddering sign. This spooked the young man to retreat his hand, leaving Phil to continue to suffer in the heat.

“Phil, you...you are really hot.” His young boss may not haven’t realized, or smartly avoided the fact that Phil wasn’t wearing any clothes. “Like _burning_ hot. Do you have a fever?”

“I need help, Techno.” He said, trying to make his voice not as shaky as his legs. “This will go away faster if you can help me. But if you are unwilling or uncomfortable with it, you can leave anytime. It’s okay.” It’s true. Going through the heat alone is a painful experience, but he can make it.

“You must be having a high fever to say something like that, Phil. Of course I will help.” Seemingly desperate to prove his point, Techno sat down on the bed and held his hand. “What do you need me to do? I will do anything.”

“Techno, make your decision after I tell you everything. I don’t want to force you or guilt tripping you into doing anything.” Phil sat on his legs, observing the slightly panicked look on Techno’s face. He knew it was only out of concern for his health. The duvet wrapped around him slipped down his shoulder with his movement, and exposed his bare chest with a thin layer of sweat. Techno peeked unconsciously, but immediately moved his eyes away and wrapped the duvet back around Phil. “I also don’t want you to feel responsible about any of these. You are just doing me a favor. I...” He sucked in a deep breath, shutting his eyes and biting his lips to squeeze out the words that will crush his pride.

“I’m an omega, Techno, and I’m in heat.”

Crimson eyes opened wide, but didn’t let his hand go.

“I need you to _fuck_ me.”

He waited with closed eyes, waiting for his young leader to refuse, to throw away his hand and leave him in the dark. Techno usually don’t judge people easily, but Phil still feared that their relationship won’t go back to what it was, so he ground his teeth together and waited.

“Phil.” Phil held his breath. Oh gods, he didn’t know if he wanted Techno to accept or decline.

The young man’s fingers twitched in their entwined hands, and gently wrapped around Phil’s tense hand. He leaned in closer. Phil can feel pink hair poking at his skin, and can smell the scent unique to Techno: Bergamot, peppermint, vetiver, peppercorn, and cedar.

“Phil, tell me what you need me to do.”

Phil released the breath he had been holding, suddenly not knowing what he should be feeling. In the end, he laughed, patting the long pink hair and released his hand.

“Close the door first, okay?” He doesn’t want the young man to see the state he was in.

He wanted to solve the awkward problem as soon as he could. After Techno got back from closing the door he fumbled for the buttons on the young man’s pants. The cock popped out was already semi-hard. Techno gasped, but Phil took the tip into his mouth before he could protest further, and raised an eyebrow at the thickness and length he tasted.

Why does piglins have to be bigger than normal in every way possible.

He never had much experience with blow jobs, just licking the shaft according to vague memory and trying to take in more length. That was apparently enough for the inexperienced Techno as he stiffened upon contact. He took in a shaky breath, moving his hip upwards instinctively and shoving the cock further down Phil’s throat, making him have to cough for air first.

“So, sorry, Phil.” The young man’s voice was full of mortification. “I didn’t mean to. Are you alright?”

Phil waved his hand only to remember that there’s nothing to see in the pitch black room, so he expressed with action instead. He kneeled between Techno’s legs, no longer trying to take in the entire length, but focused on teasing the shaft and learned to change the pace with the young man’s movement. Inserting fingers back into his still moist hole, Phil tried to scissor and prep himself as much as he could. Even though he was wet all over, last time Phil laid with another person, Wilbur could barely walk. In comparison to the thickness in his mouth, his previous prepping will only make the both of them hurt.

He was glad that he remembered to let Techno shut the door. He couldn’t see Techno’s expression in the dark, and the fact that Techno could also see nothing pacified Phil slightly. He couldn’t image what it would be like if Techno could see at the moment: Phil, as the elder one, kneeled naked, one hand holding Techno’s cock in the mouth, getting choked clumsily from time to time; wings closed together on his back obediently, while another hand preparing himself for his penetration, making wet noise as he moved. How...how will Techno look at him after this?

Techno was completely hard, as he can now taste the pre-cum in his mouth. Phil slowed down the pace and simply let him rest in his mouth. The insertion of the fourth finger hit a sensitive spot and made him moan. The vibration of his throat seemed to please Techno. The young man reached out fingers to rub across his throat, feeling the wonderful curve caused by his own cock.

“Phil.” He whispered. “It felt so good.”

Phil shuddered like he was shocked. He sat up straight, shakily spreading his leg open and moved forward. The shortened distance allowed him to feel Techno’s breath across his chest, and he can rest his chin on Techno’s hair. Taking in a deep breath, he reached for the fully erected cock and lined it against his long-awaited hole. Only the tip entering was enough to make them both start to breath heavily, the cooling air was heated to an unbearable level almost instantly, making Phil dizzy and light headed. Gritting his teeth, he let his hip sink slowly. Every inch deeper was torturing him, even the body that had been hungry for a long time wasn’t enough to take in Techno’s length at once. Four fingers’ prepping only allowed him to take in half of it, before having to stop and bury his face in Techno’s hair to breathe.

He can hear the whines of unsatisfied lust from the young man beneath him, half buried cock twitching for more friction. Phil forced his shaky legs to prop himself up and sit down again. Craving body was finally getting filled. The overwhelming ecstasy brought by the friction almost defeated his sanity almost instantaneously, booming fireworks behind his eyes, curling his toes and letting out a high-pitched moan. He picked up the pace like he was punishing himself, allowing Techno to penetrate deeper each time.

Techno held him but didn’t put any force behind it, just resting them on the dip of his waist, moving with the rhyme. As the pleasure started to build up, Phil’s wings slowly opened and raised, feathers moving even in the windless room. He bit down the lips hard, not wanting to make more humiliating noise. However, the scorching length inside of him moving closer to his sensitive spot with every thrust didn’t give him the chance, each movement breaking down his defense further, forcing the mewling broken groans out of his throat with every thrust.

Phil kind of wanted to laugh at the almost ridiculous intercourse, but at the same time, he felt like he was about to cry.

His nature wanted him to hold Techno, ask the young man who had to fuck him kiss him, pet his hair, maybe even caress the skin covered in soft down feathers between the wing, then bite into the glands on his neck to make him his possession, pry open his legs further and fuck him until Phil beg for mercy. However, the responsibilities came as being the older one kept telling him that everything is just a mistake. He can’t give Techno got involved further, keep distance before everything gets worse.

An unexpected mistake. That’s all it is. He can do it.

So Phil just hung his head and gripped his knees for support, strangled all the moans and grunts before they could leave his throat, closing his eyes again so no tear will fall. He greedily took in the Techno’s scent right next to me, bit into his arm to stop the screaming when his most sensitive spot was getting ground repeatedly.

His teeth ripped open the wound from feeding Techno earlier. Taste of blood filled his mouth.

Maybe he can pretend he’s kissing Techno.

Techno’s hands slipped upwards. The pair of hands full of calluses and small scars snaked their way from his waist, gentle but firm, until he held Phil’s jaw. The sudden contact made Phil open his eyes in surprise, tears flowed down his cheeks uncontrollably. The young man’s lips leaned in and licked away the salty tears, and clumsily but softly touched Phil’s lips, lightly licking with the tip of the tongue.

Phil lowered his eyes. He couldn’t see his expression in the dark but he could feel Techno waiting for his reaction, waiting for permission. He opened up slightly, allowing both his tongue and cock entering his depth.

Their first kiss was brief, with the wet sound of body pounding. After a light peck on Phil’s lips, Techno made his way downwards, lingering around the stubble that hadn’t been trimmed in days, and ended on his throat, nibbling at his Adam’s apple. His hands went back around and held Phil’s round cheeks in them, squeezing and rubbing to allow his length moving faster. The sudden sting and added stimulation made Phil lose control, defenselessly allowing Techno to pick up the pace, even gritted teeth couldn’t stop the almost slutty moaning from his throat.

“Phil, Phil.” Techno’s breathing was heavy. He bit down harder, almost ripping the skin around the artery. “I’m almost there. Let me cum in you, Phil.”

If he had any brain cell left, Phil wouldn't allow it. Yet, the Phil right now only knew that he would give anything Techno asks for, so he obediently opened his leg further apart so Techno could bury himself in deeper, until the burning tip hit the entrance that hadn’t been touched in years. He let out a screech, cock releasing strands of cum on his stomach. The wings stretched to their full span, every gray blue feathers fluttering from the roots. Techno had an iron grip on his waist, one hand gripped a fistful of feather in his shaking wing. The pain for the sensitive feathers and the climax made him clenched his hole, sucking on the young man’s cock that was also hitting climax hungrily.

When the first wave of cum brushed against his inside, Phil dug his nails into Techno’s shoulder as protest. But then the young man closed in and bit his lips almost roughly, so he just kissed back and let the other man fill his inside to the brim.

For a while, they were just entwined together in the dark, slowly evening out their breathing, with occasional twitch from the hips.

Techno released his hand from the feathers, brushed his sweat-soaked bang to the side, and left an innocent kiss on the tip of his nose. Phil smiled bitterly, even the overused throat couldn’t stop him from chuckling and covered his face.

“Don’t cover your face, Phil.” Techno held his hand and moved them away firmly. “You look so pretty like this.”

It took the overheated brain of Phil’s three seconds to realize what it meant.

Different from him who needed to rely on special goggles to go out at night, Techno’s vision in the dark had always been greater. A natural gift of his heritage, according to the piglin hybrid. He wailed in desperation, wanting to just bury himself in the blankets and never wake up again, but even the slight movement caused Techno to hold down his waist to stop him from moving away. So he changed his plan, planting his face on Techno’s shoulder so the young man can't see his expression anymore.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could see.” He mumbled against Techno’s collarbones, feeling like a grumpy child. Young man’s hand found its way to the between of his wings, nails lightly scratching the sensitive skin covered in soft feathers, sending shivers down his spine.

“Because you don’t want to be seen.” There was still heat in his voice, but Techno had gone back to his usual monotone.

A deep upset bubbled up in Phil’s chest, upsetting his nose and threatening to let the tears fall again. Damn it, he hadn’t been feeling so immature in years.

“So you...” He didn’t finish the sentence, letting the awkward question linger in the air.

Techno’s finger tips moved from his sides to his slightly inflated abdomen, stroking the curve and gently pressing to make Phil whine like a small animal. His canines took Phil’s completely red ear lobe and nibbled gently. The grumbling low voice made his eardrum itchy and Phil flustered.

“I’ve always been watching you, Phil.” The other hand increased its force, nails dragging marks on the skin and made the wings quiver. “I want to continue seeing your expression like that, can I?”

The light outside the window lit up.

It was hard to tell the time in the polar night so Phil installed redstone-powered glowstone light to help with scheduling. Soft light filtered by the heavy curtain fell on them. Even though Phil couldn’t see clearly, he could still make out Techno’s features and the young man’s face right next to him. There was still flush from the sex on Techno, but his eyes were clear, unaffected by the lust.

Phil signed. Techno’s acceptance brought him so much joy, but he also worried that the young man will feel like he has extra responsibility over him from now on. He was still young. He shouldn’t be bound by Phil. Yet at the same time, He doesn’t want to crush the delicate hope in those red eyes.

Till the polar night passes. When the polar night passes, he will explain everything to the young man, make it clear that it was just a misconception from the physical need being fulfilled. Phil can pretty much imagine how Techno would pout, just like every time he asked something unrealistic from Phil. He will then explain to him that no, he doesn’t resent Techno, his feeling towards Techno is actually quite the opposite. He will give up everything for him, but by the end of the day, this is just a mistake. A mistake that will be completely forgotten when the polar night passes and their relationship got back to what it was before.

He fumbled for the lever by the bed and turned off the artificial sunlight, covering the room with darkness again. Reaching his arms around Techno’s neck, he buried his face back to his shoulder.

“Okay.” Phil mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an ESL so apologies if some wording was weird or wrong.  
> Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, oh well.  
> Don't show this to any CC or minors for fuck's sake.


End file.
